


Egobang Collection (Part One?)

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A lot of angst sorry, Egobang - Freeform, Established Relationship, Ficlets, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Requests, Unrequited Love, collection of drabbles, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles, requests, ficlets or ideas I decided to write. None of these are long, and they all have different themes throughout. All of these can be found on my tumblr at poppedparaz. Enjoy :)





	1. Stuffed Bear

**Author's Note:**

> ANON: "How about Arin and Dan go to the carnival and Arin tries to impress Dan with his skills at carnival games but just keeps getting worse and worse and Dan can't stop laughing?"

“Alright, cliché date, cliché gift,” Arin muttered as he yanked Dan’s hand and started towards the bottle toss stand.

Both boys had decided to spend their day at the carnival (‘ _NO rides_ ,’ Dan argued), which would only be in town for a couple of more days.

.

Arin kept on yapping about it like some little kid that spotted an ice cream truck.

“Man, it’s been a while since we hung out,” Dan thought aloud, thinking about Arin’s proposal. “I mean, I guess…we have the day off, might as well do something to spend it.”

Arin beamed. “It’s a date, then!”   
He missed how Dan flushed at that.

.

“You really want to blow money on _this_?” Dan asked, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

“Look, Dan,” Arin started, trying to sound exasperated, “they have teddy bears!”

“Oh, now I see,” Dan mocked. “The sacred bears have led us to play this sacred game.”

“Teddy bears, Dan! That’s what the super cool, buff guys always get the girls on carnival dates!” Arin pointed to the row of bears in the back of the tent, all different colors and sizes.

Dan scooted closer to Arin, using both of his hands to lock on his friend’s arm, and started teasing.

“Well, I mean, _you’re_ buff, dude. I’m your date, win me a teddy bear, baby.” Arin giggled as Dan continued, lowering his voice. He approached the stand, Dan still linked to him, and handed the (obviously tired) man two dollars-ten balls to throw.

He chucked one of the steely, cold, metal balls at the milk jugs, only for it to go flying in a totally different direction than intended. Dan stifled a laugh, much to Arin’s dismay.

This was a stupid game, Dan doesn’t even want a stupid teddy bear. Still, his eyes trailed to the row of stuffed bears pinned to the wall, spotting a blue one, smaller than the other ones, but not too tiny. His heart raced as he threw another ball. And another one…and another one.

Before he knew it, frustration got a hold of himself, and he was handing the man another two bucks. Dan, apparently, thought this was the funniest thing ever and was practically on the floor laughing, warning Arin that he was going to vomit due to laughing so hard. Arin faked a chuckle, but he did it in vain.

Dan stood up straighter, sensing the tense air as Arin handed the man another-no, wait, _four_ dollars?

Dan came up behind Arin, putting his hand on his shoulders as he was handed the gigantic pile of balls.

“Arin, dude, come on, you don’t have to-” Arin whipped his head around, locking eyes with his friend. The look in his eyes scared Dan; determination mixed with what was definitely anger or frustration.

“Dan,” Arin mumbled under his breath, “I am getting you a fucking blue stuffed bear, whether you like it or not, whether it takes all fucking day.” He turned back around and went back to aiming.

Both of their hearts leaped when one of the balls finally striked the bottom left bottle, toppling the whole mountain down. Dan cheered as Arin pointed to the bear, praising him.

“Here you fucking go, dude!” Arin exclaimed, giddy as ever. The man was now radiating with happiness, not even identifiable as the one from a few moments ago.

“Thank you, super hottie, buff, lead quarterback of the high school football team, Arin Hanson, for the most cliché gift ever!” Dan said, mocking the voice of an annoying teenage girl.

“And-AND, I got it in the most cliché way ever, at the most cliché place I could!” Arin skipped alongside Dan, eyeing the other game stands. Dan stopped, and turned Arin around, locking eyes with him.

“It would complete the circle of clichés to say, that, um,” he stuttered, fiddling with the toy in his arms, “I’m really into you. And I’d like to do this again, if that’s alright with you.”

Arin paused, looking at Dan for a few moments before he broke into a smile, nodding frantically.

“Of course we can, super hottie, busty, captain of the high school cheerleading squad, Daniella Avidan-ia!”

Dan giggled, grasping Arin’s hand with one hand, holding the stupid bear with the other as they walked to the parking lot.


	2. Benches and Sandcastles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vziii: "Hmm... maybe they're sitting by the waterside and being goofy boyfriends?"

“You okay?” Arin asked. Dan nodded, shivering (but not because of the light breeze).

Arin grasped his boyfriend’s hand. This was a very big deal-Dan had finally agreed to go into the ocean. He had felt confident and was actually looking forward to it, having done research on dealing with irrational phobias on forums and therapy sites. But now, Dan felt exposed, way too vulnerable in his trunks, feet in the sand and toes barely touching the water.

He wanted to be strong, wanted to be brave _for Arin_ , wanted to show him that he was the only person that he loved and trusted enough to face his one fear.

Dan, however, couldn’t bring himself to step into the ocean. His ears were pounding, and he felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Arin noticed this, not just because of the way Dan’s face suddenly went pale, but because of the pressure on his hand; his boyfriend was squeezing it like it was a goddamn lifeline.

“Dan, let’s go back,” Arin stated. He watched as Dan lowered his head in shame, muttering a (barely audible) ‘yeah’.

They sat on one of the metal benches overlooking the ocean. There was a chilling silence and their hands felt glued together, both wanting to let go but neither of them actually doing it. Dan didn’t want to talk, afraid that his voice, laced with sadness and frustration, would betray him. Arin took his time, trying to figure out what to say, not wanting to sound upset, and that was true-he wasn’t upset at all. He understood that Dan couldn’t do it, not at this time, anyway.

“Babygirl, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t do it. I wanted-I wanted to show you that I _do_ love and trust you enough to be here. It’s just, I mean, I-”

“Dan, I’m not mad. I’m not disappointed, or sad, or anything. I know that you love me and trust me, but you don’t have to force yourself to do things just to prove it.”

Dan perked up, his face slowly turning red. His feet kicked at the sand, and an idea popped into Arin’s mind.

“Wanna make a sandcastle? I mean, we don’t have to go into the ocean to have fun, dude. We can still hang out and shit right here, in the sand.” Dan smiled and looked up at the sky.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that, Ar.”


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I whipped up. Both boys are just smooching each other when one of them feels the need to figure it all out instead of leaving it unanswered.

“Hey, Arin, look at me. I’m alright,” Dan said, caution being the icing on the cake that was his sentence.

“Is it…me?” Arin whispered, frightened that the answer would be _yes, it IS you_.

The two were hanging out together, talking about nonsense, when things took a turn-now, both men were lying on top of each other. They weren’t doing anything intense, just kissing, not quite making out, but as soon as Arin kissed Dan’s clothed collarbone, he heard a noise that was definitely negative, a big no-no, then he was pushed away, gently.

“No,” Dan sighed, watching as Arin moved himself off to sit down next to him, “it’s just…I don’t know what this is-what _I_ am. I just need…time? Time to figure this out, this whole gay thing out.”

Arin ducked his head, not wanting to meet the other’s gaze. He nodded, slowly. Did Dan, the man who just kissed him with _so much_ passion, not want him after all? Was he disgusted by what they were doing, suddenly realizing he was kissing his best friend? Maybe he wasn’t even-

“I like it, I like _you_ ,” Dan continued, interrupting Arin’s thoughts and making him meet his gaze once again.

“I know that this, whatever it was we were doing, is _not_ a one time thing.”

Arin let out a breath of relief, a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I just need to process all of this…before we, you know, move….further?” He ended his vent with a questioning tone, as if asking Arin if that was alright.

Arin gave a small smile. He understood; he would give Dan all the time he needed until he gave the go-ahead.

Dan fell onto Arin’s shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around his hips, pulling him closer.

“One thing I do know,” Dan hesitated. “Is that I love you. Both romantically and platonically.”

“Well, Dan,” Arin started, stretching his other hand out, then bringing it back to his side.

“It’s a good thing that I, as well, love you both romantically and platonically.”

Both men laughed and slowly continued chatting, stumbling over their words, affection in their chests, and they knew that the world was not ready for their unstoppable love. It would take time, yes, but both of them knew, they were going to work it out.


	4. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST ANGST WITHOUT A HAPPY ENDING AND I WANT TO CRY I CAN’T DO THIS TO THEM. MY BOYS. VERY VERY SHORT

Arin’s known since Dan and him hung out for one of the first times-many years ago. The tiny feeling, at the back of his mind, only shifted itself forward more and more as Dan joined the show, and eventually, became best friends with him.

It’s a subtle thing, just a co-worker crush, a ' **What If** ' or ’ **Maybe If I Had The Chance** ’ kind of crush, the kind that randomly appeared throughout the week, the kind that wasn’t too concerning.

Suzy and him have talked about it before, the jokes, _that_ list, and for a second, Arin actually believes that Suzy would give him the blessing if something between Dan and him ever changed.

But he knows that nothing will ever change. Occasionally, the random “I love you” or “you’re beautiful” will rise out of Dan’s thoughts into the air, left to be played with and dissected, making Arin question Dan silently.

Arin knows that it’s all out of brotherly love. He knows that he should be better than that, and he _knows_ that his mind shouldn’t trick him into thinking things that were not real and would never happen.

It’s a subtle thing, just a co-worker crush, a ’ **What If** ’ or ’ **Maybe If I Had The Chance** ’ kind of crush, the kind that randomly appeared throughout the week, the kind that wasn’t too concerning and would never be reciprocated-and Arin was fine with that.

Kind of.


	5. Boombox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: "write arin or danny confessing their love to the other with that cheesy 80s trope with the boombox over their head outside the others house"

Arin startled awake, quickly sitting up in his bed. Something had woken Arin, the man who could sleep for a hundred years, up. He felt vibrations under his feet as he stood and walked out, checking the digital clock with it’s scorching red print. _4:00 A.M._

He opened the front door, aware of his near nakedness (he was only in his pink boxers) and, to his surprise, saw Dan standing outside on his front lawn, still in his “after-concert” outfit from the previous hours. He looked absolutely tired, his hair down and disheveled, eyeliner smeared and tracking under his eyes, allowing Arin the assumption that he’d been crying not so earlier. 

Dan was also heaving an enormous 80s-like boombox, _True_ by Spandau Ballet blaring out.

“Dan, what the fuck?” Arin half-yelled, not meaning to sound as aggressive as he did. Dan smiled sheepishly, lowered the volume a bit so they could understand each other a little bit better. Arin noted how a few the houses on the row now had their lights turned on, families wanting to find out the cause of the commotion that disrupted their peaceful slumber. 

“I know,” Dan yawned, and started over. “I know you don’t like me, but, oh my God dude, I’m so fucking tired. I just did a concert and now I don’t know what I’m doing, oh my God I am _so_ sleep deprived, and now I’m here at my best friend’s house, declaring my love for him.” Dan slurred his words an awful lot as he rambled on and on, and there were people now outside, curious and straining their ears, trying to understand. 

“Arin,” Dan continued, trying his hardest for the words to come out understandable, “I’m in love with you?” He ended with a questioning tone, waiting for Arin’s approval, Arin’s disproval, really, _any_ reaction from him. He reached down, setting the boombox on the floor, turning it off. 

All Arin did was walk across the land, yanking Dan’s hand and pulling him inside. He frantically shut the door and locked it, gently shoving a confused Dan to the couch. 

“Dan?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you like this, I just-I am so tired right now, and I can’t really control my actions.” Dan was now awake, more alert and now realizing the seriousness of the situation. He slowly began to panic and shrink into himself, and Arin, plopping down next to him, noticed. He patted a gentle hand to Dan’s bony shoulder, giving him a warm smile. 

“Were you…were you serious? Like, you love me?” Arin asked. Dan stared back at him, eyes wide and frightened. He looked down and gave a tiny nod, afraid of how his friend would react. 

All Arin did was lean in, lifting Dan’s chin up, meeting his lips. He could literally _feel_ the stress and anxiety slowly peel away, like shredded tape, off of Dan as he sighed into the kiss, shifting his hands to Arin’s hips. 

They parted after a few moments, both staring each other in the eyes. Dan broke into a wide smile and leaned forward, hugging the other man. 

Arin was red, a goofy smile plastered on his face as his friend tackled him on the couch. They pressed pecks to each other’s mouths, occasionally cheeks or noses, and Arin managed a breathy “I love you, too” in between kisses. 


End file.
